Strings of Fate
by InuKag01234
Summary: Adrien has a nightmare about Ladybug, and goes to find her.


**So I came across some summaries of other fics and actually the summary of one of them inspired me to write (apparently it was a sadfic and I need happy(ish) so! (the prompt was something like "Adrien has a bad dream about Ladybug")**

* * *

Adrien sat bolt upright in a cold sweat, a shout stifled in the back of his throat.

It took him a few moments to orientate himself, in which he ran his fingers through his hair, taking deep breaths.

That's right.

He was here, in his bedroom. He would have never left his bed.

He looked around at the tangled sheets, he must have tossed and turned a lot.

It made sense, considering the lingering images that hovered at the forefront of his mind.

It had been one of his favourite dreams, he recalled.

The one where Chat Noir was flying through the streets of Paris without a care in the world.

At some point, Ladybug had joined him, but he could not recall the point that she had appeared. Perhaps she had been there all along.

He recalled smiling at her, and she had grinned back, that easy grin showing off her perfect teeth stood out particularly in his mind.

His heart squeezed uncomfortably at the image, he'd have to try and elicit such a grin out of her later.

But then the scene had changed, and suddenly they were thrown into the fits of battle.

He could not recall the akuma precisely, or even if it had been an akuma, but he remembered the breathless sort of fear that had encompassed him as they tackled this antagonist.

He had been afraid, so very afraid.

Then suddenly he had blinked, and the attacker had taken Ladybug's yoyo, and was wielding it like it was their own.

The next thing he recalled sent him shuddering, gripping onto his own shoulders as if to try to hold himself together.

Ladybug had gone in to attack.

The assailant had retaliated, hurling the yoyo at her.

Around and around her waist it went, much like it sat when she wasn't using it.

Chat had watched the whole thing like it was in slow motion, like he was underwater and drowning.

Ladybug had glanced back at him in her shock, her hand extending towards him for help, but he could not move fast enough, he was too far away, and he could only watch.

Watch, as the attacker drew the string tighter and tighter around her waist.

She had shouted his name, but he couldn't have moved, held back by the grips of his horror.

He had tried to call back to her, but his voice was hushed to a whisper.

He couldn't move, he couldn't speak,

He could only watch as the string grew tighter and tighter against his lady's waist, constricting until it broke through her suit, then her skin.

And,

It was unbreakable after all.

Adrien rubbed at his face, hiding his wet cheeks from his empty bedroom.

'It wasn't real.' He chided himself, before shaking his head, hunching further into himself. 'But it felt it.'

 _Her blood had covered the street._

He pulled himself out of bed as if his sheets had been stained by the darkest red as well.

'Plagg?' He called around to the room in general. 'Plagg, where are you?'

The room lay empty for a time, in which Adrien had turned frantically back to his sheets, before Plagg drifted in through the door.

'What're you doing up? I was getting a midnight snack in the kitchens.' Plagg questioned lazily, before taking in the panicked boy. 'What's the matter?'

'I, had a bad dream.' Adrien sat heavily against his bed.

'Oh?' Plagg said, a note of concern in his voice.

'I have to see Ladybug.'

'What, now?'

'Yes, now.'

'It's four in the morning.' Plagg pointed out.

'Plagg, please.' Adrien half begged, and Plagg hung his head.

'If it'll make you feel better. But I doubt you'll find her.'

' _Transforme-moi.'_

* * *

He found her atop a bakery nearby, surrounded by flowers, gazing out towards the Eiffel Tower.

'What are you doing up so late?' He questioned, landing easily next to her.

Ladybug jumped, flushing red, before turning to look at him.

'I could ask you the same question.' She pointed out. 'Why are you out? Patrol finished ages ago?'

He shook his head. 'I had to clear my head. I couldn't sleep well.'

Ladybug nodded knowingly. 'If you must know, I have a severe case of artist's block. I came up-out here for some inspiration.'

'You sure picked a nice place.' Chat grinned weakly.

'Is everything alright, kitty?' She looked back at him, surrounded by the roses from the planters.

Red roses, red like blood.

He crossed the few steps over to her and hugged her tightly, burying his face in her shoulder.

'I just, I had a bad dream, is all.' He muttered, gripping her slender frame. 'I know it's dumb.'

She was surprised for a moment, before she nestled into him, rubbing his back soothingly. 'It's alright. I'm just glad I could be here for you.'

It took him a moment to settle himself, taking a few calming breaths. It was one thing to cry in his room alone, it was entirely another to do so in front of his lady, even if they were in relief.

After a moment, he gathered himself enough to release her.

He stood back, vaguely embarrassed at his sudden show of affection, but Ladybug just smiled at him.

'Feel better?'

He flushed. 'Sorry about that, I shouldn't have bothered you.' He rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly.

'If you're upset, you can always talk to me, minou.' Ladybug smiled gently. She stepped forward and cupped his cheek delicately, and he smiled back tentatively. 'There's my kitty cat.'

He pressed his cheek into her hand for a long moment, savouring her scent mixing with that of the bakery below, before stepping back.

'I should probably go.'

She nodded. 'I understand. Good kitties need their rest.'

'Good Ladybugs do too, you know,' he chided her gently.

She flushed at that, like she'd been caught.

He hopped easily over the lip of the balcony, and up onto the roof behind them.

'Hey, Chat?' She called as he made to leave, and he looked back at her, crouching so that he was within arms reach.

She threw her arms around him once again, squeezing tight.

'Once more for good measure, ok?' She whispered into his clavicle.

He flushed greatly, hugging her back for a moment until she released him.

'Sleep well, Chat Noir.' She said, tapping his nose with the tip of her finger.

He straightened, gave a mock salute, and turned to leave.

But not before he saw it.

She smiled at him, showing off her perfect white teeth.

Damn, he loved that girl.


End file.
